1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to the transdermal delivery of cannabinoids. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and mode of transdermally delivering cannabinoids to treat various illnesses and/or symptoms.
2. Background Art
The use of cannabinoids to treat medical illnesses is of great interest to the medical community. Specifically, illnesses such as AIDS and cancer are often accompanied with a lack of appetite. Moreover, patients receiving cancer chemotherapy often experience nausea and vomiting side effects. Chronic pain (especially neuropathic pain), malignant tumors, spasticity (in multiple sclerosis and spinal cord injury), and or dystonia are additional therapeutic targets for cannabinoid therapy. The capability to control or eliminate these problems would greatly increase the quality of life for many patients.
Heretofore, attempts have been made at administering the cannabinoid Δ9-THC (Dronabinol) orally, in the form of a capsule. However, severely nauseated patients are often not able to retain the capsule in their stomachs long enough for the drug to take effect. This problem is compounded by the fact that four to six doses of the capsule must be taken around chemotherapy. Another issue with capsules, as well as smoked marijuana, is that patients absorb the drug relatively rapidly (as compared to controlled drug delivery rates that a patch produces) and receive high drug concentrations in their body. These high drug concentrations, or peak levels, are often associated with serious psychoactive and other central nervous system side effects.
In view of the above, there is a long felt need in the art for Δ9-THC and other cannabinoids to be delivered transdermally (across the skin). Preferably, such cannabinoids will be delivered by patch, bandage, topical formulation or the like and release the appropriate dose of cannabinoids over time. There is also a need to transdermally deliver cannabinoids other than Δ9-THC and Δ8-THC to treat various illnesses and/or symptoms.